1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorized vehicle which can be used in all terrains and for various types of activities, including military tasks, and which can be remote controlled and adapted to include a plurality of useful attachments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motorized vehicles used for all terrains and for military use, are known. However, vehicles which are used as supply, equipment and personnel carriers, which are weaponized, and which perform specific functions such as bomb detection or landmine clearance, are not known. Further, since the costs of personnel carriers, supply vehicles, and landmine clearance vehicles are high, and the possibility of damage or loss of these vehicles is also high, it is increasingly prohibitive to manufacture such vehicles due to the elevated cost of repair and replacement.
Accordingly, a motorized vehicle which can be used for supplies, materiel, personnel, and which can perform various specific functions, such as landmine or bomb clearance, and which can be remote controlled, and also, which is inexpensive to build and maintain, is highly desired.